metroidfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Metrox/Archivo7
Archivo 7 de la página de discusión de Metrox. Esta página se mantiene como un archivo de antiguas conversaciones. Si quieres responderme o dejarme un mensaje hazlo en el archivo actual. ya lo sabe,ahora si lo sabe. bueno,ahora me ha llamado sylux y me ha dicho que no ha salido lo de su blog,y yo ya sabia que solo se puede usar tu propio blog, bueno... bueno,¿cuando se le desbloqueara su cuenta? ah,que se me olvidaba,que me ha dicho sylux que te pregunte que si ¿el puede hacer su periodico cuando le desbloquees?dame la respuesta y le llamo por telefono. vale vale,se lo dire,yo voy a hacer su periodico hasta que se la desbloquees,vale, quiere que te haga una entrevista.¿puedo? entrevista metrox ¿podrias responder a algunas preguntas? los lectores del daily metroid quieren saber las respuestas que des. oh oh metrox,me he liado y he creado montones de daily metroid.podrias borrarlos todos,esto se lo dejo a sylux,lo hara cuando le desbloquees la cuenta. Espero haberlo hecho bien, error en el archivo Hola Metrox, te mando este mensaje, ya que estuve hablando con el usuario -Sylux, y logre que comprendiera lo del bloqueo en su discusión me aclaro que respetara el bloqueo, espero que así sea, *otra cosa es que en mi Archivo hay un error en los mensajes la mayoría dice Hola Stricknit/Archivo1 ¿es un error por default o que? saludos -- 19:22 27 nov 2010 (UTC) gracias gracias,me quitaste un peso de encima,esto es muy dificil para mi,mejor se lo dejo -Sylux.ah,¿como esta ylux? vandalismo grave en Pajarito Hola metrox, te informo que hay un vanadalo que altero gravemente el Artículo Pajarito, con imágenes estupidas y sin contendio, algo que me parece curioso es que las imágenes son sus archivos correspondientes (tampoco puede acceder al editor de texto), dime ¿se trata de un hackeo? 14:21 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola hola :D Señor Metrox, vengo a informarle que ya he hecho mi traduccion de los documentos de SkyTown, por lo que puedes borrar los que están separados (espero haber hecho un buen trabaja, señor! n.n). TheTrueDarkness 14:25 28 nov 2010 (UTC) ven a mi blog ven a mi blog,donde pone noticion,la pagina web de la que habla es cierta,esta en un comentario mio.te va a interesar mucho lo que pone.Alexpro 15:10 28 nov 2010 (UTC) otro error accidental podrias borrar lo de tenemos entre nosotros un gran artista y tenemos entre nosotros un artista,esque me confundi y hubo un error.Alexpro 16:02 28 nov 2010 (UTC) gracias gracias por borrarlo.Alexpro 16:06 28 nov 2010 (UTC) imagenes que raro, yo veo estas imagenes (yo uso una laptop así que las saque con mi celular:) thumb|left thumb|left 16:11 28 nov 2010 (UTC) ¿sorprendido por el notición? ¿sorprendido por el notición?y ademas ni yo ni -Sylux editamos esa página,no sabiamos que se puede editar.pero el que la edito es el de la foto de arriba del todo. metrox metrox,-Sylux ha venido a mi casa y quiere decirte no se que aya va: _Sylux:hola metrox,ya veo que ha sido un exito la entrevista,tanto como la mia como la de striknit.ya me ha comentado alexpro que te ha sorprendido el notición,por cierto,yo me encargo de escribir el periodico daily metroidover y de los trucos que escriba en el periodico,alexpro se encarga de las noticias y las entrevistas,¿y tu podrias encargarte de borrar los blogs que nos hayan salido mal? mandame el mensaje de respuesta a mi cuenta de -Sylux.vale. Alexpro:vaya,-Sylux si que ha escrito,bueno,el mensaje de respuesta mandamelo a mi tambien,vale.Alexpro 17:00 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Que te ha parecido ¿qué te ha parecido lo de?¿Se puede crear un Metroid de verdad?Alexpro 17:20 28 nov 2010 (UTC) lee lee lo primero que pone en mi blog,te levantara mucho el animo más de lo animado que estas.Alexpro 18:10 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Importante Metrox,hecha un vistazo a esta página web,-Sylux me la ha pasado en el messenger,y yo te la paso a ti,es la página oficial de metroid prime hunters,esta en ingles,haber si puedes traducirla,cuando la tradudcas pasamela,vale.Alexpro 18:36 28 nov 2010 (UTC) quiero que quiero que leas una noticia de mi blog,la que esta en primer lugar,te interesara. Categoría:Exterminados Hola Metrox, te envió este mensaje, para ver si es que puedo crear la Categoría:Exterminados, un categoría que iría para criaturas especificas (como jefes) ya que la categoría de fallecidos no va de acuerdo con ellos, ¿que opinas?,saludos-- 20:12 29 nov 2010 (UTC). *Sorry ya a e creado la Categoría, espero que este bien, lo otro es que quise realizar una plantilla, una plantilla de aviso Offline, la verdad la cree si motivos de ganar puntos para aumentar mis logros :D, es esta : Offline, espero que este bien, saludos -- 20:00 30 nov 2010 (UTC) Monobook Bueno, he visto que el monobook esta un poco feucho, si lo deseas, lo puedo arreglar un poco. Solamente me tienes que dar algo de confianza y el admin. Si no confias en mi, no te preocupes, lo encuentro normal, una persona con solo ediciones. En fin, también soy burócrata, administrador y fundador en Pokémonpedia Wiki y me gustaría que y Pokémonpedia fuesen wikis aliadas, es decir, para hacer "publicidad" de una a otra y que los usuarios de una vayan a la otra y que los usuarios de la otra vayan a la una. 1 Saludo, -- 20:47 1 dic 2010 (UTC) : Bueno, Ok, de todas maneras, siempre que necesites algo podrás recurrir a mí. Un saludo, -- 12:20 2 dic 2010 (UTC) petición de eliminación de comentario Hola Metrox, la verdad me gustaría que me hicieras el gran favor de eliminar el comentario de mi blog Arte ASCII ya que lo considero un comentario ofensivo, ojala me hicieras ese gran favor, saludos -- 11:44 3 dic 2010 (UTC) *Otra cosa es que estoy pensando en la Categoría Elementos Examinables la verdad estoy pensando que se le debe cambiar el nombre a Examinables ya que la idea de la Categoría es que Englobe a TODOS las cosas (Criaturas, objetos,etc..) que se puedan escanear, ¿que opinas?,ya que la verdad la palabar examinbales no le va cuando se engloba con las criaturas -- 11:55 3 dic 2010 (UTC) Revisión de IP Oye Metrox, ¿por que no checas las direccion IP de -Sylux y alexpro?, así se terminaría este eneredo :p -- 13:15 3 dic 2010 (UTC) por favor por favor desbloqueame la cuenta. metrox,soy yo,-Sylux. ya se que me vas a decir,creo que me diras que no se pueden mandar mensajes anonimos si ya tienes cuenta,en mi pagina de discusion biene lo que voy a escribir,pero al final biene la explicacion de por que te voy a mandar un mensaje anonimo,pero solo queria mandarte este mensaje,es muy importante para mi. escucha,es importante que me desbloquees la cuenta,en navidad,todos lo pecados cometidos se perdonan,y ya casi es navidad.por favor,desbloqueame la cuenta,he encontrado videos sobre nightmare (pesadilla),y tambien fotos,ayudare a que esta wiki sea muy popular,lo prometo,por favor desbloqueame la cuenta, ya casi es navidad,y no hay mejor regalo para mi que me perdones mis errores y me desbloquees la cuenta.por favor.te he mandado el mensaje anonimo para asegurarme de que lo lees,espero que entiendas que me es demasiado dificil saber si vas a leer mis mensajes de mi pagina de discursion si estoy con la cuenta bloqueada. Esto ya parece novela :/ Hola Metrox, Escribo por el asunto del usuario -Sylux (por cierto lamento mi intervención en el asunto) , la verdad ya me esta dando pena este sujeto, pero al mismo tiempo concuerdo con NO quitarle la expulsión pero lo que sugiero es: *Para que -Sylux deje de pedir 1 mes (que yo lo considero un poco absurdo de su parte) a lo mejor pueden ser 2 meses y medio (que terminara en mediados de febrero). *Lo otro es darle 2 meses o un Mes-imedio y desbloquearle PERO mantenerle en Vigilancia hasta los 3 meses que iba a durar el castigo o sea al mas mínimo acto de vandalismo como dirían aquí en Chile "Pa´Fuera". :La verdad Metrox no estoy en contra tuya (y espero que no te enojes por esto :( ) pero son unas sugerencias solamente, saludos -- 14:30 5 dic 2010 (UTC) 1.000 artículos Hola Metrox, me agrada la forma de publicitar los mil artículos, hecho tratare de crear la mayor cantidad de artículos posibles, espero que los otros usuario también lo haga jeje :p, a proposito ¿que tal esta mi nueva firma? saludos -- 19:06 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Pregunta Hola soy mankuba he estado viendo que se esta modificando esta wiki pero queria saber es obra tuya o de algun jaker respondeme porfavor Mankuba' ('Contacto' · 'Mis aportes)' '''Y otra ' cosa proque mi firma aparecio asi si usa la misma que esta en mi pagina de usuario Userboxes Hola Metrox, que tal, la verdad gracia por tu comentario sobre mi firma :D, bueno aunque todavía tengo que aprender mas sobre el código wiki, la verdad todavía considero increíble que con un poco de simbolos, números y letras logren crear maravillas como la portada del Wiki :s, la verdad ¿conocer alguna pagina de wiki donde presenten código Wiki mas avanzado?, aunque se crear infoboxes xD, bueno la pregunta es ¿metroidover tiene Userboxes? como no se una userboxe que diga Este usuario tiene Metroid Prime Hunters, aunque como serían de uso para los usuario también se podrian agregar tonos chistoso como Este usuario cree que Trace mola jaja, no lo se lo dejo a tu saber :D, saludos -- 16:32 8 dic 2010 (UTC) hola metrox soy -Sylux. hola,he visto lo de los mil articulos,y he visto algunos articulos que le faltan imagenes que yo encontre y tengo,yo quiero ayudar,por favoooor,desbloqueame la cuenta para ayudar,no volvere a cometer errores,ademas,en mi discusion al final hay algo que quiero que leas. ademas,hace tiempo que cree un clan en esta pagina:khanwars.es create una cuenta en el mundo 1,y unete a mi clan,te gustara,es solo de metroid. Arenas de Hunters Hola Metrox, escribo por que quiero crear las arenas de Metroid Prime Hunters (espero que nadie me robe la idea jeje) el punto es que al crear el artículo, ¿se pueden añadir estrategias , pero con vista neutral? osea algo así :En el modo Nodes Weavel es un buen personaje debido a que se puede dividir en 2, una parte protege un Nodo, mientras que la otra parte se dirige a otro¿esta bien así?, lo otro es ¿al final que pasara con el artículo de Pikachu?saludos -- 13:13 10 dic 2010 (UTC) hola soy -Sylux ya tengo conexion wi fi,al fin,veras,esque yo te querria retar,pero no se si tienes conexion wi fi o no,ni se como te llamas en el juego de metroid prime hunters. Ok. esta bien metrox, ya lo hice desgraciadamente por cosas del destino mi PC se murio .w., espero que sea por la batería si no no podre colaborar muy bien DX (me peleo con mi hermana entre estar en Metroidover y ella en una cosa que se llama Club Penguin .w.) bueno nos vemos, saludos -- 18:07 10 dic 2010 (UTC) hola metrox,soy -Sylux hola,veras,yo tamien quiero ayudar en lo de los mil articulos,por favor,no volvere a estropear nada ni portarme mal,lo prometo,me he estudiado lo de los articulos,y ya se como hacerlo.por favor.dejame ayudar. soy -Sylux por favor,respondeme,puedo ayudar.quiero ayudar, pero no puedo con la cuenta bloqueada,por favro,quiero ayudar,responde a mi mensaje. soy -Sylux por favor no me ignores.quiero ayudar. -Sylux aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.nunca quise crearme otra cuenta,no se por que lo hice,he aprendido la leccion,por favor,no pases de miii,no me ignoreeees,buuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaa,yo quiero participar en los 1000 articulos.te lo suplicooooo,por favoooor,no metere mas la pata,no me creare mas cuentas,no pondre informacion falsa nunca mas,yo me comprometo a no volver a hacer mas cosas malas,pero tienes que dejarme ayudar en los 1000 articulos y en mas cosas,yo deseo ayudar.por favoooor. Chistosito ¬¬ Hola Metrox, oye te mando este mensaje por que hay un "Chistosito" que anda alterando mi firma, exactamente en la parte de Reversor o la agranda o la achica, ya han sido 2 veces, pero la verdad molesta, espero que me ayudes a identificar al "Chistosito", saludos -- 16:14 12 dic 2010 (UTC) oh que extraño, ya que cuando deje mi una vez mi firma vi que la parte de "reversor" estaba en "small", y por eso la modifique nuevamente, la verdad esto es muy raro o.O, bueno saludos -- 17:15 12 dic 2010 (UTC) Sugerencia Hola Metrox,oye vi lo de la imagen de la semana, voy a nominar alguna imagen jeje, pero oye, te aconsejo que invites a los demás usuarios enviándoles mensajes a su discusión :D, así se entusiasman mas jeje, a propósito, zolovian no se le a visto recientemente espero que no le pase los mismo que a Prime H D:, bueno era eso , a todo eso ¿que paso con los Logros exclusivos? no es que me interese pero vi que quitaste el anuncio xD, saludos -- 15:31 14 dic 2010 (UTC) quitando la mala traducción Hola metrox, te informo que no es necesario borrar el artículo de la Mecánica de la Fusion suit ya que estuve trabajando en ello, quite partes de la mala traducción , y tuve que parar un poco ya que es un artículo muy extenso, seguiré después, saludos -- 16:11 15 dic 2010 (UTC) okOmega power suit 00:23 17 dic 2010 (UTC) New Saludos Hola Como Estas! Tiempo sin Saludarte, pasaba por aqui y deje unas Contribuciones que tengas un Buen Dia! --"El Cazador" 00:44 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Sobre las armas biológicas Hola Metrox estaba viendo le mensaje que dejaste en la discusión de la Categoría:Armas Biológicas,bueno, tienes razón en algunos de los casos pero sin ofender ni nada pero te encontré una falla :p es aquí: Los Metroid pueden convertirse en armas biológicas (ese es el objetivo de los Piratas Espaciales), pero no lo son aún; son una especie de criaturas y aquí dices : '' una arma biológica es una criatura o especies de criaturas que han sido diseñadas o alteradas genéticamente por terceros con la finalidad exclusiva de obtener un beneficio (ya sea atacar algo o defender algo).'', bueno el error que encontré es que ¿que no los Metroid los crearon los Chozo para defenderse del X? entonces si es un arma biológica o no? y lo otro es que se supone que Pajarito si era un arma biológica solo que fue un arma biológica fallida :p, bueno era para decirte eso no quiero faltarte el respeto ni nada DX , saludos -- 15:35 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Xat Hola nuevamente Metrox, oye ¿que tal si metroidover crea su propia página de Xat? como la de wikidex, así podemos charlar con usuarios sobre otros temas :p , saludos -- 15:44 19 dic 2010 (UTC) ¿Falta uno? Hola Metrox como estas? espero estes Bien, oye una pregunta, sabes donde esta el capitulo 7 del manga de metroid? --"El Cazador" 01:01 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Se Acerca. Hola Metrox como estas? ya casi es navidad no? como te va con tu familia todo bien? oye tu vas a participar en el concurso del mensaje navideño? --"El Cazador" 03:03 21 dic 2010 (UTC) preguntas Hola soy mankuba este mensaje es para que sepas que te supere(es broma) no en realidad tengo alugnas pregunatas #que es el orario utc para saber hasta que hora puedo hacer mi mensaje navideño #puedo poner imagen en mi mesaje navideño pero la imagen que estoy pensando incluye otros personajes de nintendo #y ultima pregunta estoy pensanod hacer una wiki con un amigo pero mi pregunta es cunto tiempo le pones a esta pagina para ver porque no me gustaria olvidar mi pagina ya que yo trabajo y solo puedo usar la compu como una hora y eso que el otro año voy a empesar a estudiar otra vez Respondeme porvaforMankuba ([[Usuario Discusión:Mankuba|'Contacto']] · [[Especial:Contributions/Mankuba|'Mis aportes']]) Error. Hola Metrox como estas?, oye me di cuenta que cometi n gran error, estaba buscando temas requeridos y me sorprendió que no estuviese la expansión de misiles, pero revise bien y si esta pero con otro nombre, "tanque de misiles", pero ya cree la pagina, te pido por favor que la elimines ya que esta repetida, gracias, se llama expansión misil Error 2 Hola Metrox gracias por responder, disculpa te pregunte por el capitulo 7 del manga porque en realidad sale el capitulo 2, te pido por favor que lo veas tu mismo, pon metroid manga capitulo 7 impacto y saldra en donde deberia estar el 7, el 2 que es Destino, espero tu respuesta. --"El Cazador" 19:31 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Dudas Navideñas y Recordatorio Hola Cazador Metrox, disculpe me puede decir por favor la diferencia de horario utc con el de Venezuela? para no llevarme una sorpresa con el concurso... y queria recordarle sobre el ultimo mensaje que le deje sobre Metroid Manga cap 7 --"El Cazador" 02:21 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Duditas. Hola Metrox Como estas? Metrox por Favor Dime Específicamente que Cosas No Pueden Ir en el Mensaje Navideño, ya lo termine pero me falta Confirmar eso, ah y por favor respondeme los mensaje anteriores gracias XD, que tengas un buen día. --"El Cazador" 16:06 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Soy -Sylux hola metrox, cuanto tiempo, veras, estube mucho tiempo meditando lo de mi bloqueo, y lo aceptare, pero si me dejas ser tu aprendíz, no es un chantage, es una súplica. Yo cumplire con mi bloqueo, pero solo quiero que me dejes ser tambien tu aprendíz. Mandame la respuesta a mi pagina de discusión. FIRMADO: Atentamente -Sylux. pregunta Hola soy mankuba otra vez te tengo otra pregunta (mucho te molesto yo) #Como dejas un hipervinculo en un mensaje de un blog. #Mi Mensaje navideño no me aparece en mi pagina de blog y ya espere como una hora Y te cuento que ya no voy a hacer la wiki mi amigo se arepintio y yo no tengo suficiente tiempo ni tampoco puedo solo por si te preguntavas mi wiki iva a ser de los juegos de resident evil..derepente la queres hacer tu o algun conocido tuyo. Y aprovechando Mankuba' ('Contacto' · 'Mis aportes)' Archivo:Navidad_.jpg Nota. Hola Metrox Como estas? oye Disculpa pero el Articulo Alpha Blogg es extremadamente semejante a la descripción de ''"La Siraña Alpha" Según mis investigaciones, ya que me encargue a mi mismo de Completar todos los jefes de Metroid Prime 2 Echoes, no quiero Cometer el Error de Repetirlo, la única Explicación es que sean los mismos pero con nombres diferentes, así que te pido que si es el caso, modifiques el nombre al Original y lo traslades a los Jefes de Metroid Prime 2 Echoes. --"El Cazador" 18:09 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Nota 2. Hola Metrox como estas? Espero estés Bien y disfrutando, oye cuando puedas te pido que hagas una transacción de datos del "Bomb Guardián" al "Guardián de la Bomba" (al parecer son Repetidos, pero en Guardián de la Bomba no esta redactado) ya que el Guardián de la Bomba es el Titulo Oficial y en Español, y dado que MetroidOver facilita a los Videojugadores del Habla Hispano, me Parece Recomendable. Buenas Noches Nota 3. Hola Metrox Como estas? espero Disfrutando, Oye otro Error que encontré, disculpa tantos mensajes xD pero no tengo los Poderes de un Administrador para hacerlo y es que encontré que el "Jump Guardián" y el "guardián del Salto" Son la Misma Criatura, solo que con traducciones diferentes, te pido por favor le cambies el nombre de Jump Guardián a Guardián del Salto (cosa que no Puedo ) o Que traslades la Información del Jump Guardián a la del El Articulo no redactado de Guardián del salto (Cosa que si Puedo pero sin autorización serian artículos repetidos). gracias --"El Cazador" 01:30 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Animo Hola Metrox, espero que tengas una feliz navidad (joder ya quiero que sea de noche xDDD) pero bueno, oye sobre los 1000 artículos..... bueno creo que no llegaremos a esa meta este 2010, pero mira el lado bueno hemos llegado a los 900 artículos, y solamente con esta pequeña comunidad, eso si es un gran logro o no?, jeje saludos -- 14:12 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Feliz Navitroid. Hola Metrox, Feliz Navidad! Espera La Estés Pasando Muy Pero muy Bien en este Día! Cuando regreses de la Fiesta por favor revisa mis mensajes y ponte en acción xD, por cierto otra cosa, te pido que por favor traslades la Información del "Boost guardián" al de "Guardián de la Turbosfera", ya que este ultimo es el articulo con el Nombre en Español. Gracias Feliz Navidad! Feliz navidad! Señor! Buenos dias, tardes y noches Señor Metrox!, paso por aqui para desearle una feliz navidad :D (nose si ya sea navidad en su pais, asi que puede ser un saludito atrasado -.-... -__-U ). Que la pase bien con su familia y amigos :D, y que todos sus deseos se cumplan n.n. Bueno, me despido, Adios adios!TheTrueDarkness 22:50 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Feliz navidad :D Hola Metrox!! espero que hayas tenido una feliz navidad y que la hayas pasado muy bien con tu familia xD, bueno trátame de curioso pero, que recibiste xD? saludos -- 14:51 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Error grave. Hola Metrox Como estas? como pasaste tus fiestas? oye cometi un gran error sin querer. estaba iniciando un articulo nuevo, lo investige y todo, y cuando lo publique me di cuenta que lo hice en el lugar equivocado! xD lo puese en un Blog en ves de articulo, por favor Borralo xD, el Blog se llama Oscuro Cazador, gracias y buenas noches post data: ya pase la informacion a donde va xD. esto es un deseo loco soy -Sylux hola metrox,he visto lo del articulo de dragon y alcoon,y me han encantado la imagenes,¿¿¿me podias mandar unas cuantas imagenes de dragon y alcoon a mi pagina de discusion,y decirme el url de cada una de las imagenes???es que esos dos personajes me encantan,podrias hacerme ese favor. Help in super Metroid. Hola Metrox Como estas! espero estes muy Bien, oye revise tu pagina de usuario y note que ya terminaste Super Metroid, sera que me puedes ayudar? esta es la situación: estoy en Norfair, y adquiri varias cosas aqui, ahora no puedo seguir avanzando pues la unica puerta accesible que tengo al final del pasillo esta bloqueadathumb, y tengo acceso a otras puertas pero mi Power Suit no sirve para soportar las temperaturas altas de estas, por lo que me vi obligado a regresar, quise volver a Crateria pero me es imposible debido a la altura de una zona que esta al lado de un Recargador de Tanquesthumb|left, mis botas de salto no sirven para tal altura y use un combo de doble salto pero es en vano, que hago? me ayudas? gracias buenas noches. Post Data: Revisaste las Notas que te deje? y la de "Feliz Navitroid"? gracias -SOY -Sylux gracias por el buen consejo Hola Metrox Hola Metrox feliz 2011, lamento mi vaga ausencia en estos últimos días, ya sabes fin del 2010 y todo eso, prometo que en esta semana me pondré las pilas, saludos!!-- 22:01 1 ene 2011 (UTC) hola cuanto tiempo feliz ano nuevo 2011,soy -Sylux. hola metrox,por favor,pon otra de esas pruebas de los articulos,por ejemplo,hay que llegar a los 2000 articulos antes del 30 de marzo,asi yo tambien podre ayudar cuando llegue el 1 de febrero,¿no crees?mandame una respuesta. firmado:-Sylux. Com anem? Felices fiestas Metrox. Qué tal todo? Parece que llego un poco tarde para el evento navideño :(. Pero pese a mi ausencia veo que todo va perfecto, y Metroidover se ve mejor que nunca :D. Algunas cosas: Sigo insistiendo en que compartamos la cuenta de Metroidover en YouTube, puesto que tengo algunas ideas que podríamos subir, y estoy seguro de que más videos atraerán a más fans de Metroid que estén buscando videos en YouTube. ¿Qué pasó con aquella idea que leí por algún lado sobre guías para los juegos de Metroid? Opino que es una buena idea para abrir alguna especie de 'proyecto' donde cualquiera pueda participar. Saludos, 14:58 7 ene 2011 (UTC) hola soy -Sylux hola metrox,veras,ya no aguanto mucho mas el bloqueo,he aprendido la leccion,¿¿¿podrias desbloquearme ya???,yo creo que ya puedo volver.¿¿¿no crees??? soy -Sylux metrox,te reeto a un combate en metroid prime hunters,en la conexion wi-fi,¿aceptas? firmado,tu mayor contrincante:-Sylux, posdata:en el juego me llamo Sylux. 2º psdata:jamas me venceras. soy -Sylux vaya,pues yo juraria que me bloqueaste asta el 1 de febrero,compruebalo,y lo de la DS,no importa,ah,que la puedes mandar a arreglar. soy -Sylux si,es verdad,ya me acuerdo,es hasta el 1 de marzo,pedona por las molestias tienes que hacerme este favor soy -Sylux tienes que hacerme este gran favor,necesito el juego de super metroid,que puedo hacer,ayudame Teoria PKMN 10 01:27 11 ene 2011 (UTC)Tu que sabes mucho de metroid cres que mi teoria de que emperador oscuro sea un leviatan es correcta.PKMN 10 01:27 11 ene 2011 (UTC) Peticiones Hola Metrox!!, que tal todo? oye te puedo pedir unos favores? *El primero es que si puedes bloquear al usuario Samus Adan ya que vi lo que hizo y lo considero un completo descaro, es obvio que quería los logros, por que no lo expulsas? así dejaras un puesto para los usuarios honestos en la tabla de lideres. *En los nuevos logros de los piratas espaciales, podrías agregar a Ridley en alguno de los dorados? es que considero que Ridley se merece estar en un logros .w. *La verdad me gustaría que los Fan arts solamente estuvieran en las paginas de usuarios no en los artículos ya que los considero innecesarios, no crees lo mismo?, bueno saludos!! -- 00:49 12 ene 2011 (UTC) YouTube y Guías * OK, no te preocupes, estaré a la espera. * Vaya, me parece genial lo que has hecho con la guía de Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt. Sólo tengo una pregunta: ¿la sección de "Entrenamiento" es la que explica cómo avanzar a través del juego? (Nunca he jugado a First Hunt) Porque si es así, no debería llamarse algo más obvio como "Walkthrough" (no sé si hay un sinónimo en castellano para eso) o similar? Por el lado de "Guía Rápida", "Multijugador" y "Otros" me parecen una gran idea. Los artículos en la guía rápida deberían ser nada más que explicaciones de, en el caso de 'Armas' o 'Mejoras' por ejemplo, la utilidad de las mismas y dónde encontrarlas para completar el juego al 100%. Los artículos en "Multijugador" (como las arenas) sólo necesitarían una bonita lista con fotos apuntando al archivo original, y los de "Otros" sólo necesitarían ser links al artículo original (como en Mensaje Secreto para Metroid Fusion, for instance). Con todo esto dicho, creo que lo que deberíamos hacer es empezar los artículos 'base' de las guías para cada juego, y promocionar que los usuarios contribuyan principalmente en la sección de "Walkthrough" a través de logros o similar. ¿Qué te parece? 14:33 13 ene 2011 (UTC)}} Sobre los Fan arts y una Queja Hola Metrox que tal!!, bueno los Fan arts están en los artículos, Ridley, Dark Samus y Traje Zero, los retirare y después te envió un link para que los borres :D, los autores de las Imágenes son Asater, pero dudo mucho que lo haga como abuso del sistema de logro, el es un buen usuario y se los ha ganado justamente xD. *Pasando a lo otro, hoy volvi a editar (son las 10:08 pm aquí al escribir el mensaje) y ya llevaba 122 días seguidos, veo mi pagina de usuario y de la nada el contador de Días seguidos se reinicia D:, la verdad me resulta muy molesto (perdóname pero de verdad me Encabrone por eso :@) hay alguna forma de restaurarlo? , saludos -- 01:11 14 ene 2011 (UTC) Return of Asater xD Hola Metrox Como estas! Saludos a Todos! Feliz Año, y Reyes magos, como la Pasaste?, oye de verdad perdi la comunicacion con la pagina por las vacasiones, Gracias a Dios la pase muy bien pero ya me voy a reponer aqui. Postdata: disculpa me darias tu correo electronico? si quieres claro xD. entendido Hola, acatare tu recomendacion, pero creo que hubo un mal entendido te lo explico: lei lo que significaba la categoria exterminados y se referia a jefes o criaturas que se a enfrentado a samus y han muerto, entonces comense ha buscar los jefes de varios juegos, en metroid prime hunters me di cuenta que salian los mismos nombres pero crei que eran articulos diferentes por lo que deberian crear un articulo para cada uno finalmente acepto mi error, y no quiero que me pase lo mismo que al usuario silux..................... 14:21 15 ene 2011 (UTC) hola soy -Sylux el juego de Super Metroid¿para que consola esta? soy -Sylux ¿¿¿pero esta tambien para la game boy avance??? no,dice -Sylux no por que amiii,necesito 800 para la wii para bajarme el juego en virtual,espera,la consola que dices sigue en venta por algun lugar??? -Sylux. vale,perdona,uf,lo que te voy a pedir es una locura total,¿tu me prestarias tu maquina y tu juego de supermetroid?burrada total lo que he preguntado. Ausencia Hola Metrox aviso que esta semana puede que este ausente , debido a que voy a viajar a la serena (cuarta región de chile XD) es para que no piensen que abandone la wiki, aunque quien sabe puede tener computadores allí :D,saludos-- 15:15 18 ene 2011 (UTC) RE: Correo Hola Metrox, mi cuenta de correo es ianmartorell@gmail.com. Gracias -- 16:15 18 ene 2011 (UTC) problema solucionado lo de super metroid -Sylux he conseguido una tarjeta,y me descasrgue el juego en la wii,solo me falta en mando,lo he logrdo gracias a ti,gracias gracias.por cierto,que hoy en casa de un amigo he jugado con el a super metroid y se ha liado a disparar a la zebetita de la vidriera de mother brain,esta debajo del cerebro,y solo con tres misiles derroto su primera fase.y no esta trucado el juego,no se si es un fallo de su juego o si es asi, yo no he jugado todabia,puesto que es un racano asta la medula,otra cosa,yo espero con paciencia el dia que tengas bien en condiciones la ds para un combate,!!!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡lo que se me ha ocurrido,¿¿¿por que no haces un logro en platino que sea para los que juegan un combate en metroid prime hunters???es buena idea ¿¿eh?? Wiki aliados Hola Metrox!! que tal todo?, oye soy Burocrata en Dementium wiki y me gustaría que Metroidover y wiki dementium sean wikis aliadas, no se que opinas?,saludos -- 16:48 19 ene 2011 (UTC) soy -Sylux,ayudame ¿¿¿que mandos son compatibles con la wii para jugar a super metroid??? ¿qué hago?soy -Sylux metrox,dime que hago,en la parte de metroid other m no puedo pasarme el nivel de metroid reina Llegamos a los 1000 artículos!!! y borrado de articulo xD Hola Metrox, al fin!!! al fin se logro!!! Metroidover ha llegado al articulo numero 1000 :D, por cierto estaba revisando lo artículos a borrar y veo que todavía no se ha borrado el de Campeon poseido .w. y hace tiempo que puse la plantilla a borrar D:, bueno saludos y felicidades -- 00:11 21 ene 2011 (UTC) eh hecho algo malo? Hola Metrox, oye te hice algo malo? es que he visto que no respondes mis mensajes y eso me hace pensar que eh hecho algo malo, por favor respondeme D:, saludos -- 00:24 21 ene 2011 (UTC) Perdón Mi PC esta algo lenta, eliminare alguno archivos para que procece mejor. --Santi 17:03 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Re:Neo-Ridley Neo-Ridley es el nombre en inglés de Ridley X, compruebalo: http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Neo-Ridley --Santi 23:39 22 ene 2011 (UTC) explicacion logica de -Sylux metrox,me baneaste en noviembre,y paso noviembre,1 mes,diciembre dos meses enero tres meses,en febrero me levantas el castigo si lo miras asi yo tengo razon ah,vale,gracias por aclararmelo,de -Sylux gracias por aclararme el bloqueo,no lo sabia bien,ah por cierto,ya tengo para la wii lo del juego de super metroid.me he pasado la mitad. Hasta Pronto. Hola Metrox como estas!? espero muy bien con tu familia, metrox vengo a decirte con el tiempo que me resta en este momento que me he ausentado por los estudios, empezamos el segundo trimestre y nos estan precionando, por lo que no dispongo de suficiente tiempo para contribuir, pues me mandan aunque sea una tarea por dia, por lo que me ausentare 1 mes, ya dentro de un mes las cosas deberan estar mas calmadas, no queria que pensaras que abandone la wiki, jamas! pero quiero concentrarme orita en los estudios para asi estar no solo tranquilo, sino que podre seguir contribuyendo y seguir disfrutando de Metroidover, que tengas buenas noches! Saludos a todos mis compañeros Metroid! -- 00:53 26 ene 2011 (UTC) hola ;D Hola Metrox, informo que regrese de mis vacaciones , que novedades ocurrieron en metroidover? saludos -- 13:33 27 ene 2011 (UTC) Samus Oscura Hola Metrox, podrías revisar el articulo de Samus Oscura? trate de corregirlo lo mejor posible, saludos -- 14:16 28 ene 2011 (UTC) Irme de metroidover Jamas!!! jamas , jamas , jamas ,jamas me iría de la wiki con la que empece todo!!! el blog fue obra de uno de mis amigos ¬¬ en mi pc mientras me editaba editando en wikisimpsons..., por favor podrías borrar el blog?, lamento si produjo molestias.., saludos -- 19:30 1 feb 2011 (UTC) Nuevos Logros He notado que se han creado nuevos logros, solo no se en que consisten. ¿Me lo expilcas? --Santi 16:46 2 feb 2011 (UTC) Wikia por que ahora en cambios recientes dice en ingles? edited by ''? wikia esta experimentando?, saludos -- 18:13 2 feb 2011 (UTC) problema de samus oscura Oye no se si sea idea mía, pero los problemas del articulo de Samus oscura se deban a la sección base de datos o no? ya que noto de manera muy rara el lenguaje, saludos -- 18:17 2 feb 2011 (UTC) Perdón Es que mi conexción esta fallando a causa que nos mudaremos, así que tengo que grabar la página porque cada vez que veo como queda aparece un mensaje de error. --Santi 15:39 3 feb 2011 (UTC) wiki aliados Hola Metrox, he subido la imagen, espero que este bien, por cierto en wiki dementium usaremos el ultimo logo que subiste, se puede?,saludos -- 18:09 3 feb 2011 (UTC) :por cierto le tuve que cambiar el nombre debido a que ya existia ''wiki,bueno saludos -- 18:12 3 feb 2011 (UTC) mmm soy -Sylux mmm,metrox,no es por llevarte la contraria ni nada parecido,pero era mejor el nombre de core-X y hard core-X,esque ahora es muy ñoño el nombre¿no crees?es que un amigo vino a mi casa se lo enseñe y al ver los nombres me quede a cuadros,y el se puso rojo de risa,ese nombre es ridiculo,y no es el oficial. no lo sabia -Sylux ah,no sabia que era oficial en español,perdon,esque yo tengo el juego pero no la caja ni instrucciones,esque se lo robe a un examigo mio,que me intento robar varios juegos,es verdad eh,no miento,se que hice mal en robarlo,pero en mas decuna ocasion me intento robar él.pues me canse,me presto el juego y me lo quede,y le dije que se rompio,pero menti,me lo quede,por que me intento robas 10 veces.unas 3 veces la nintendo DS y otras 7 el juego de mariokart y metroid prime hunters. HOLA SOY WEAVEL siempre tuve la duda que porque pajarito cuendo evuluciona se ve mucho mas grande que cuendo es pajarito y porque se ve con mucho menos pelo y su aspecto tierno desaparece por completo y se parece un poco a uno araña por los pies Petición Hola Metrox, oye, podría ser administrador?, es que me gustaría realizar acciones como el borrado de artículos innecesarios, bloquear usuarios que vandalizen o abusen de los logros,etc.., saludos -- 15:10 7 feb 2011 (UTC) hoye como se sien te ser unos de los primeros de los puntos mas altos 15:39 16 feb 2011 (UTC)}} :Mensaje transferido a la página de discusión correcta. Re:Wikis de Nintendo La idea me parece buena, aunque por lo que veo es bastante similar a las wikis afiliadas. Lo que creo podría hacerse para que fuera diferente a lo anterior es realizar lo mismo que realizan las wikis de NIWA. Por ejemplo, en el caso de SmashWiki (Super Smash Bros.), muchos de los artículos que tienen están relacionadas con artículos de otras wikis (Mario es un luchador en Smash Bros. y un personaje de la videojuegos de la serie Super Mario Bros.). Por lo que, en la plantilla u otra sección del artículo se pone un enlace sobre el artículo a otra wiki especializada en el personaje (en este caso, Mario Wiki), y viceversa. Esto ya se hace en las wikis de Wikia, pero de forma menor. Creo que si hacemos esta especie de alianza, podríamos también aplicar esto pero de forma masiva. Dime que piensas. [[User talk:M. trainer|'''M. trainer]] WikiDex • SmashPedia 22:47 13 feb 2011 (UTC) PD: Por cierto, no soy "tan" activo en Metroidover, sólo paso de vez en cuanto :) uuuh uuuh,parece q vos sos el capo de la pagina,muy bien. yo soy nuevo,pero voy aprendiendo,leiste la historia del metroid fusion diabolico,de rodriguezaran??? esta bastante bueno Eltipo883 03:31 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Empezar Xat Hola Metrox, oye que tal si empezamos el xat? yo se como crearlo si quieres lo puedo hacer ahora,saludos -- 18:24 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Emulador Hola Metrox necesito ayuda con Pesadilla lero no lo juego en la consola lo juego en el emulador. Necesito ayuda para pasarme a Pesadilla ya que no lo consigo muy bien en el emulador DX Esperando tu respuesta Tengo amigos k no contestan ... arceus te capturare! 12:24 16 feb 2011 (UTC) B.S.L es fácil Metrox no te preocupes, déjame crear el xat, en un blog explicare todo :D, por cierto si, si se puede transferir los poderes al igual que en una wiki :D, saludos -- 16:23 16 feb 2011 (UTC)